


bottom ranboo oneshots

by Anonymous



Series: pmcyt [2]
Category: live laugh love pray
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multi, anti comments will be deleted don’t bother, u know the drill if u found this u we’re looking etc etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: collection of bottom ranboo stories because i’ve written a few so at this point i might as well put them out there. i want to spread the word of ranboo being a huge bottomi’ll also take requests <3!! THIS IS MINECRAFT CHARACTERS, NOT THE REAL LIFE STREAMERS !!
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/Ranboo, Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot
Series: pmcyt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177127
Comments: 53
Kudos: 392
Collections: Anonymous





	1. request page

request page! please keep all of them here so i can look through them easier 

somethings to keep in mind: i’m trans and i have a lot of trans headcanons! this includes ranboo himself, but also purpled, dream, tubbo, fundy, wilbur, and philza. if you don’t specify either way in your request there’s a chance they’ll be written as such.

i won’t do

  * scat
  * heavy knife/bloodplay
  * age regression 
  * anything involving character death (necrophilia)
  * bestiality 
  * m/f ships with ranboo (i hc him as gay)
  * real person fiction



i will do

  * rape/non-con
  * a/b/o
  * basically anything i didn’t list above



that’s all. feed me 


	2. mr minecraft :( i threw up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo/philza (ranboo/techno/philza mentioned)
> 
> \- deep throating  
> \- slight vomit

Philza runs his hands through dual-colored hair, scratching lightly behind one of Ranboo’s horns and delighting in the shiver that runs up the boy’s body. 

Philza thinks in a million years, he could never get tired of having Ranboo on his knees. The young hybrid looks up at him with nothing short of  _ adoration_, hands gripping the ends of his robes, still too shy to ask for permission despite how much they’ve done this and despite the desperation radiating off of him. 

Philza chuckles. “Go ahead,” he says, and Ranboo’s eyes light up as his fingers work to get the older’s cock out. 

He’s not hard, yet, but Ranboo wastes no time in wrapping his thin fingers around the base of Philza’s dick and taking him into his mouth, always mindful of his sharp claws and fangs. Philza groans, leaning a little more against the counter. They’re in the middle of Techno’s cottage. The Blood God could come home any minute and catch Philza with his cock buried into the teen’s mouth - not that Techno’d care. It wouldn’t be the first time, but Philza’s length still twitches at the thought of the pig hybrid deciding to join in. Ranboo’s always so gorgeous when Techno fucks him. 

Philza breathes out, idly scratching Ranboo’s scalp. The kid purrs in response, sending vibrations running up Philza’s nerves. 

“So good,” the blond croons. Ranboo practically melts under the praise, but reigns himself in enough to curl his tongue around Philza’s cock. “Such a good boy.”

Ranboo bobs his head, pulling back before swallowing him down, each time going a little further. He’s had practice, knows what Philza likes, knows to take his time, for now. Philza likes to relish in it; Ranboo feels the same. He pulls off, occasionally, to mouth at Philza’s balls, dips lower once to drag his tongue over his rim. It hasn’t been that long since they last did this but Ranboo’s still so  _ eager_, acting like he’s been  starved for the older’s dick.

“Ranboo,” Philza tries, but the hybrid just warbles and takes him in again until the blond hits the back of his throat. Philza groans. 

“Ranboo,” he tried again, a little more forcefully. The kid still shows no sign of having heard him, so he clicks his tongue, the fingers that had been threading through the Enderman’s hair tightening into a grip. Ranboo jolts, whines, and then goes slack.

“There you go,” Philza murmurs. “Good boy, my good boy. You should focus a little on yourself, yeah? You deserve it.”

Ranboo perks up, recognition in his eyes. He doesn’t take his mouth off Philza’s cock, but one of his own hands slips down his front. It takes him a moment to unbutton his pants, distracted and with only one hand, but Philza can pinpoint the exact moment Ranboo’s fingers first slide against his entrance because the kid  _ moans_, pupils rolling back ever so slightly. 

“Beautiful,” Philza says. “Focus on that, pretty boy, let me take care of this.”

Ranboo hums in understanding, letting his jaw go slack. Philza’s fingers tighten in his hair again, and then the older rocks into his mouth, once, twice. Ranboo’s soft whines and keens as he fingers himself are  _ heavenly_, and definitely test Philza’s self control. He’d love to fuck Ranboo’s face with abandon - or, better yet, fuck  him , stuff his pretty cunt with his cock and then his cum. Ranboo wouldn’t be opposed to it at all, he’d probably beg for it if Philza asked. But.

Philza shakes his head. Not yet, he has something else he wants to try. And Ranboo is more than enough on his knees.

“I’m going to do something new,” Philza says, gently. Ranboo perks up a little in interest. “It might be hard. Just behave, alright, sweetie?”

The blond refocuses on fucking Ranboo’s mouth with slow, steady thrusts, until the head is nudging against the back of his throat again. He pulls back, and then presses more firmly, deeper, until his cock slips back the tight ring of Ranboo’s throat.

Ranboo’s free hand claws at Philza’s robes, half-panicked, but he doesn’t try to pull off. He gags, throat fluttering around the intrusion, tears welling in his eyes and sizzling as they slide down his cheeks. 

“So, so good, Ranboo,” Philza coos. “Your throat is so perfect, you’re doing so well.”

Ranboo’s flushed bright red and green with arousal and a lack of oxygen, struggling to breathe through his nose between the dick in his throat and his own hand still working his cunt. And Philza is still rocking his hips, pushing deeper-

Ranboo cums on his fingers at the same time he jerks back, sputtering. He hunches over, hacking and wheezing as black bile drips out of his mouth and down his chin. Philza’s hand pets through his hair soothingly.

“Did you throw up?” He says, softly. Ranboo whines, voice tinged with shame.

“I-I’m ssor-“

“No, no, none of that.” Philza chides. The blond kneels in front of Ranboo, cups his face and runs a thumb over his cheekbone. Ranboo leans into the touch instinctively. “It’s okay, baby, we can practice that more. Let me take care of you now.”

When Philza stands again, he takes Ranboo with him, lifting him and pressing the boy against the counter he’d been leaning on previously. 

“You did so well, Ranboo, just keep being good for me.” He rambles slightly as he works on getting the hybrid’s pants and underwear off. It’s quick work with Ranboo shaking and pliant and still so eager to please despite already cumming.

Philza wraps his hands under Ranboo’s thighs, lifting him up onto the counter proper. The enderman’s long legs wrap around his waist on reflex, pressing close. Philza’s grunt is matched by Ranboo’s whimper when the older’s cock catches on the rim of his pussy.

“Plle- ease-“ Ranboo gasps. Philza shushes him gently, grabs the hybrid’s hips to angle him better, and slides in in one smooth motion. Ranboo’s already been stretched on his fingers, so Philza doesn’t waste time and gets right into it.

“Ah- mmf- Philz’,” Ranboo’s thighs shake around him, arms looping around Philza’s neck as he tries to hold on. Philza fucks into him deep, fills him wholly, and the Enderman melts under the attention. 

It doesn’t take much - the small interruption wasn’t enough to stave off Philza’s arousal and Ranboo’s still sensitive from cumming once. 

Philza’s strong, steady pace doesn’t falter, even though Ranboo whines and bucks against him. He keeps it up until his own orgasm hits him, and then continues to fuck Ranboo through it until the boy is cumming again, insides milking his cock.

He finally slows to a stop when Ranboo’s arms go limp around his neck. The kid looks like he’s on the verge of passing out. Philza leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Really, Phil? On my counter?”

Techno’s voice is unexpected, but doesn’t surprise him. Philza laughs, Ranboo tenses just for a moment before apparently deciding he’s too tired to care and falling limp again. 

“Don’t be like that, mate. I’ll clean up after, help me get the kid to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i listed philza as one of the characters i hc as trans and then just didn’t make him trans in this first chapter 🤡


End file.
